Enemies Attract
by CYclopsFIVE
Summary: With the upcoming festival coming up, White nation has a lot of work to do, Blue Nation sending a few of there spies to help out with boarder control to help make the event go down smoother. Three days before the event is to begin, a problem as risen that could change thee hate White and Black Nation holds for each other forever. Read to find out! Rated T for the overall story.


**White Nation**

**Tuesday, April 26th**

**12:44 PM**

Celebration was just around the corner for the citizens of The White Nation. Merchants on the streets were bringing out thee best produces and products, while workers for the city set up colorful displays of flowers, ribbon and streamers alike. Everyone in the city was abuzz with excitement. Children ran clutching boxes of decorations in there hands, most wearing masks and laughing as they raced each other, the adults having light conversations with each other as they passed by. Yes, it was quite a busy day for the people of White Nation, and while the citizens did there part in the preparations, in the heart of the city, a special branch of classified military personnel kept watch over the festivities.

It't in the heart of White Nation, atop the tallest of the three towers, where a group of men and women dressed in White uniforms. They were all part of the same military branch; the spy branch. In total there is about six on the roof of the tallest tier, only one standing up with a clipboard in his hands.

"Winter, you and your group of rookies get the North walls with me today." He said looking down to one of the men in the group; Winters groaned.

"Seriously? Again Dagger? I was paired up with you last time."

Dagger Gave Winters a scolding look from under his hat which was blown off with a look in the other direction. "Yes again. If you don't manage to blow something up this time around, then maybe you could be off by yourself without a higher up like me to watch over your shoulder, because trust me, its not something I would like to do in my spare time." Dagger, or just 'White' by most, holds out the clipboard in his hands by the end of his commentary.

Winters sighed and nodded, taking the clipboard and stood, the other four following his lead. Winter read a bit before tucking it under his arm. "Meet you there Dagger." and tipped his hat to him before leading his group off to do the assignments given. Once alone, White relaxed from his 'I'm the leader, you will follow me' mood to a more relaxed one. He gave a small smile as he looked down at the streets that were full of activity.

"Three more days and still so much to do."

"Sounds like someone's been busy."

White took a second to register he had actually heard another voice. He spun around with a smile to see Blue Nations top spy, King, standing there with a wide grin. White laughed before coming up to hug the taller male. He was almost was swallowed by the other, King at a good 6'1'' and White at 4'7'' maximum.

"You got here fast didn't you?" White asked pulling away.

"As fast as a fox could get here"

White smiled, jerking his head to the roof's exit. "Well, come on to the North wall with me, We have to babysit today."

"Security detail? Thought that was the police's and military's thing?"

"So did I, but HQ assigned almost everyone to either the wall or streets."

-0o0o0-

"What's this?"

White looked up from his phone to see what King was talking about. On the table, held down by multiple paper weights was a layout of the city, or at least the north area they were currently patrolling in.

"Oh, that? Some of the lower spies brought that out earlier."

"A little early to be planning out there schedules, don't you think? There are still some events not registered yet." King raised an eyebrow, dropping the map and came next to White and watch the others; both White and Blue on the White wall, watching everything that goes in and out. White shook his head. "No, its not a bad time to actually. All the good places will fill out fast."

King made a humming sound, leaving a drop in the conversation for a few seconds.

"Speaking of filling out fast-" king started to say in a playful tone.

"Don't even!" White warned, knowing exactly what turn King was trying to take the topic. "I can't believe I even told you that story."

King snickered. "Aww, I think it's cute that you let go and got plastered off your ass for once-"

"I was still in training!" He defended, crossing his arms, causing King to laugh a little harder.

"Could of fooled me." He ruffed up White hair but it was smacked away. They started realign stories of missions to pass the time faster because really- nothing serious ever happened during festival time, the entire Nation, even the spies, were on standby. No missions were given to anyone that would take then outside the boarder, so it was mainly patrol detail and wall watch for both lower and higher level spies. While blue Nation citizens were here, they are in the same boat, but since it was not being held in the big Blue, their Nation was not on standby but on Assist to lend a hand and make sure everything goes down smoothly. By noon, White felt twitchy and tight. He wasn't one to keep still for a long period of time, always shifting in his chair, and add in the energy of the city on hyperdrive then sprinkle some Rookies slacking off on there jobs, well you have a certain White spy ready to strap ten tons of C-4 on someones back and blow up the next person who even looked at him wrong. Fortunately for him, King caught on to his increasingly bad mood and managed to get a high level spy from both Blue and White to take there place, so he could pull White away and too a less-than-public shooting range.

"Your welcome." King said as they were entering the building. White rolled his eye but gave a silent thank you anyways, they were basically family with how close they were. Normally being a spy means not getting attached or form bonds, by what he had with King sure made pair mission's so much easier.


End file.
